


Hunting

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Full Moon, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Summary: He only hunted in the dead of night. Only when the moonlight missed the deepest shadows...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Hunting

His thoughts were interrupted by a deep ferocious growl. Damn, he was hungry and needed to find something to eat soon.

Tonight was the night of the full moon. All through the day, he’d felt something crawling underneath his skin. He’d been able to control the sudden bursts of unnatural energy. Just. It was hard though. The Tracys were on a break to their old Kansas townhouse they all lived in when they were little.

The day had been jam-packed full of rescues and Virgil had hardly anything to eat throughout. Virgil’s favourite natural foods were wild deer, foxes, and rabbits. If he could find a few of those…

The werewolf padded along in the moonlight quietly, not wanting to scare off any animals.

A rustle.

His ears pricked up. He concentrated. He pounced.

Bingo.

A deer! A real deer. He hasn’t had one of these in ages. Virgil’s stomach growled as he tore away at the animal’s flesh with his claws and teeth, desperate to get to the good stuff. Once he did, he swallowed everything down with ease.

The creature of the night looked up at the moon. It was beautiful. Something clicked in his head. What about Scott and the others? If he wasn’t back before dawn, they’d wonder where he was!

Virgil began running. Running back through the forest and to the house. The sun would be officially rising in about an hour.

When he got back, he dashed to the side of the house and transformed back into human form. The black fur, sharp teeth, and claws went away. Virgil looked at himself. Red shirt. Heavy-duty boots. No trace of his secret self was visible. Perfect.

Satisfied with his midnight snack, he drifted off to sleep pretty darn quick.

No one would ever know.


End file.
